


Jest kijowo ale stabilnie czyli percepcja

by Fredzel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Miałam napisać na poważnie ale nie mogłam się zdecydować więc jest na zabawnie lub pół na pół, Miałam się uczyć ale nie., Wiesiek mi zapewnił znów parę godzin rozrywki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredzel/pseuds/Fredzel
Summary: Auberon nie żyje. Ciri zwiała. Pełna dupa i katastrofa.A poważnie - rozmawiałam ze znajomą interesującą się takimi rzeczami o tym jak wiele nieporozumień wynika z tego, że ludzie różnie postrzegają te same rzeczy. Szczególnie jeśli w jednym pokoju jest osoba emocjonalna i logiczna. Wtedy jest już zupełnie zabawnie.Jak i poprzednio zabawa w "znajdz odniesienia i kontekst".





	1. Nerwy w konserwy

**Author's Note:**

> Doznałam objawienia. Nie każdy opiera się na faktach i logice. Nie każdy rozumie jak bardzo emocje wpływają na postępowanie ludzi. I poczyniłam ćwiczenie poniższe. Czyli studium przypadku chociaż jeszcze nieskończone. Głównie emo- gadanie. Fabuły mało chociaż kusiło.

O bogowie! Czemu to zrobiłem!? Czemu ja to zrobiłem?! Nie znam nawet zakresu obowiązków! Wszyscy widzą, że jestem nerwowy, uspokoić się, uspokoić się, ręce trzymać w jednym miejscu” – pomyślałem czując wzbierającą falę paniki. Królewska rada wybrana przez Auberona i arystokracja recytowała słowa przysięgi, a pod ścianami sali, stali moi oficerowie i podoficerowie pilnie obserwując sytuację i zapamiętując kto nie ukląkł i odmówił złożenia roty. Dobrze, bo w życiu bym nie zapamiętał nazwisk. Nie w tym stanie. Siedzę na miejscu Auberona. Choć Starszyzna zgodziła się (spróbowaliby się nie zgodzić), że jestem najlepszym kandydatem na króla, to nadal jest dla mnie miejsce Auberona. To jednak był jedyny ruch, który mogłem wykonać po tym jak podałem temu podłemu starcowi eliksir. Musiał umrzeć? Już za życia wszystko robił na opak i umrzeć też musiał na złość wszystkim! Nie miałem wyboru! Musiałem skoczyć tak wysoko żeby nikt nie mógł mnie posądzić o królobójstwo i pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności. Ucieczka w przód – to nie był zamach stanu. To była konieczność. Dla mnie i dla królestwa, bo przecież może teraz jest i chujowo ale przynajmniej stabilnie.   
Odetchnąłem głęboko. Ge’els? Klęczy. Zresztą nic dziwnego – w końcu to tytularny oficer chociaż miecz nosi tylko dla ozdoby. Pewnie mu zardzewiał, wojny nie widział. Cirdan? Klęczy. Dobrze – jego ród trzyma w ręku niemal całą technologię szkutniczą, z kontraktami dla wojska włącznie. Felegund. Klęczy. Świetnie – kontroluje większość wydobycia metali więc wie, co dobre dla interesów. Choćby kopał i gryzł nie może się obyć bez państwowych dotacji. Aredhel - transport. Stoi. Niedobrze. Potem zrobi się z nią porządek. Orodreth, który ostatnio musiał wyprowadzić większość mieszkańców z prowincji zabranej przez Białe Zimno i wykazał się wyjątkową niekompetencją nie wzywając na czas stosownej pomocy. Stoi oczywiście. Jak to powiedział o Orodreth’ie Avallac’h? „Dumny, bezużyteczny i do tego winny porażki”. A właśnie – Avallac’h – klęczy i coś mamrocze pod nosem. Dajmy na to że to słowa przysięgi. Jest zupełnie spokojny, jakby nic się nie stało. Ależ ulga. Ge’els od razu mówił żeby nie włączać Wiedzącego do mojej rady i to ma sens ale… Przecież Avallac’h na pewno coś podpowie nowemu królowi. W imię długoletniej przyjaźni. No…koleżeństwa. Hmmm…w sumie znajomości. To znaczy w imię długoletniego dzielenia się wpływami. I znów - między nami było zawsze chujowo ale stabilnie. Znajdziesz jakiś sposób na wyjście z impasu po śmierci Auberona i ucieczce Zireael prawda Avallac’h?  
Będzie mi to wypominał do końca życia ale przynajmniej nie będę ostatnim królem Tir na Lia. 

Eredin się wyraźnie denerwuje. Nie rozumiem dlaczego - przecież najgorsze już się stało. Teraz już nie ma się czego bać, bo nie ma możliwości poniesienia porażki. Porażka już została odniesiona. Katastrofa już jest przesądzona. Już jesteśmy zgubieni. Chwilę wcześniej, czy chwilę później – jakie to ma znaczenie? W sumie Eredin dobrze zrobił, że objął tron i zapobiegł wojnie domowej, a przynajmniej walce o władzę.   
Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą jakie skutki ma ucieczka Zireael ale prawda jest taka, że jeśli Eredina złapią za rękę jako truciciela, to zaczną się pytania o pochodzenie trucizny. Graj dobrze swoją rolę generale, bo jeśli polecimy - to obaj.   
Gdybym tylko lepiej dopilnował sprawy. Trzepnął Caranthira przez ucho za sprzedawanie Auberonowi fisstechu. Pilnował Jaskółki sam zamiast bawić się w niańczenie jej na zmianę z Eredinem. Pilnował Eredina żeby nie przyspieszał biegu spraw. Skręcił kark zawczasu swojej uczennicy… Marzenia na bok. Jest jak jest. Pozycja zobowiązuje. Spokój. Myśl logicznie. Jeśli przeznaczenie tego chce - to przetrwamy. Tylko spokojnie. Powoli. Przeznaczenie jest jak potężna rzeka, której bieg został wyznaczony przed stuleciami, a jej wody nieubłaganie pędzą do przodu wysoką falą. No panie Wiedzący. Łopata w dłoń. Czas na zbiornik retencyjny.


	2. Laska maga ma na czubku gałkę

\- …Caranthir? – słyszę na korytarzu głos Avallac’ha  
\- Co? – to był Caranthir. Tylko on ma ton przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku dzieciaka gdy rozmawia z moim przyjacielem. Niby ten dzieciak uciekł do wojska. Niby jest nawigatorem. Nawet kostur Caranthir sobie zrobił i poświęca mu tyle czasu, że niedługo oślepnie, daję słowo. A jak ich słucham to zastanawiam się kiedy mój nawigator narysuje laurkę i pójdzie dawnego mistrza przepraszać.  
\- Idź mi stąd, ale już.  
Wychylam się za drzwi żeby mój oficer mógł zachować twarz.  
\- Caranthir, weź oddział Jeźdźców i sprawdźcie co się dzieje w sektorze Acheront, co? Ostatnio były tam kłopoty. Tylko nie przywleczcie czegoś ze sobą. – widzę jak się uśmiecha z ulgą i odchodzi. Mam nadzieję, że nie przygarnie żadnego zwierzątka jak ostatnio…  
\- Wejdź do środka – zapraszam gestem mojego przyjaciela do komnaty. Wchodzi, zamyka drzwi. Przybył natychmiast, gdy go wezwałem. Przynajmniej mnie szanuje więc powstrzymuję się od wytknięcia mu, że mam wyższą pozycję niż on. Tą przyjemność zostawię sobie na inną okazję. Teraz potrzebuję rady. I towarzystwa. Siadam za biurkiem i wskazuję mu krzesło.  
\- Wezwałem cię żebyśmy ustalili co dalej robimy. – mówię. Udaje zdziwienie.  
\- To powinieneś omówić z radą królewską. Której nie jestem członkiem. – moglibyśmy sobie darować tą część ale jeśli chce tak grać to dobrze. Teraz czas na przyjemności.  
\- Prośba o radę ze strony króla to przecież zaszczyt. Nie sądzisz? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś moim poddanym nie możesz odmówić mi pomocy.  
\- Jako poddany radzę ci skorzystać z pomocy rady. – tym już mnie złości. Potrafi wykonywać polecenia dokładnie i złośliwie. Przez chwile w głowie kołacze mi się pytanie czy umiem trzasnąć go w nos tak szybko żeby nie zdążył rzucić zaklęcia. Wyobrażam sobie jego minę. Na samą myśl się uśmiecham.  
\- Nawet jeszcze nie zadałem pytania.  
\- A ja już mam odpowiedz. Dlatego ty jesteś dowódcą oddziałów specjalnych, a ja Wiedzącym.  
\- Jestem królem! – patrzy na moją rękę i wcale nie przejmuje się moim wybuchem. Nie zauważyłem nawet, że ściskam i mnę jakieś papiery. Wyprowadził mnie z równowagi. Punkt dla niego.  
\- Szkoda pracy kopistów – zauważa obojętnie.  
\- Nie czas na gierki Avallac’h – uspokajam się.  
\- No dobrze. Co robimy? Ja przeszukuję księgi i wyniki badań. Ty utrzymujesz spokój w Tir na Lia. Na razie mamy tylko plan awaryjny. A i tak nikt nie obliczał ile czasu potrzebujemy żeby jeden po drugim wyprowadzić z tego świata wystarczającą liczbę Aen Elle żeby gatunek i nasza kultura przetrwały.  
Jęknąłem. Najpierw powiedzieć moim ludziom, że muszą wozić w tą i z powrotem pojedynczych Aen Elle do jakiegoś bezpiecznego świata. Potem im wytłumaczyć czemu nie mogą tam przewieźć swoich matek i ojców. Bo są za starzy. Albo swoich dzieci – bo nie odpowiadają genetycznej sztancy. Dzień. Po. Dniu. Skoki ze świata A do świata B z pasażerem. Aż się nie powiesimy z nudów i rozpaczy.  
\- Przeszukuj te notatki - byle skutecznie. Oddeleguję Caranthira do tego samego. – wiem, że rzucam swojego oficera na pożarcie ale w tej sytuacji? Emonawigator będzie musiał wytrzymać. – są problemy. Dostaję skargi dotyczące dramatycznych postępów Białego Zimna w zachodnich prowincjach.  
\- Obarcz niezadowolonych obowiązkiem opieki nad imigrantami z tamtych rejonów, a potem sowicie ich za tą opiekę wynagrodź. Do zagrożonych prowincji wyślij Wiedzących, także do tych, w których sprawa jest przesądzona. Winę za porażkę zepchniesz na tych Wiedzących. Wybierz kilku mniej zdolnych albo starych. – mówi to tym samym zimnym tonem, który ma zawsze. W tej chwili go nienawidzę. Gdybym to ja w ten sposób wykorzystywał weteranów - moich własnych towarzyszy już niezdolnych do walki albo mniej przydatnych to nie mógłbym patrzeć w lustro. A tu proszę – pan życia i śmierci. Najważniejszy jest kolektyw, co tam jednostki. Ale to jego sprawa i jego podwładni. Mam już dosyć jego towarzystwa.  
\- Możesz odejść – mówię mu, a on się gnie w parodii niskiego pokłonu.

\- Czemu tak stoisz Caranthir? – pytam młodego. Nadal nie mogę znieść tego jak się obija. Niby pilnuje drzwi. NIBY. Ale tak naprawdę mógłby pilnować i coś czytać. Albo pisać. Bezczynność wchodzi w krew. Poza tym ciągle bawi się tą swoją laską. Że też Eredin na to pozwala. Ja już dawno bym mu znalazł zajęcie, a tak ma zbyt wiele wolnego czasu i marnuje go grzebiąc przy tym złomie. Trzeba było mu to wyrzucić przez okno gdy jeszcze mogłem. Sam wie, że robi coś złego, bo ma minę jak ktoś przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.  
\- Pilnuję drzwi mistrzu. – odpowiada. Oczywiście - „mistrzu” mu się wyrywa.  
\- Drzwi ci nie uciekają. Zajmij się czymś. – wciska ręce w kieszeni i strząsa czarne włosy na oczy. Zaplótłby warkoczyki jak normalny, schludny, młody elf zamiast utrzymywać tą nieporządną szopę.  
\- Mam stać i pilnować. To stoję i pilnuję. Wódz kazał – oficer musi. A ty czego chciałeś? – pyta buntowniczo. O nie mój drogi. Nie będziemy rozmawiali tym tonem.  
\- Po tylu latach nauki u mnie powinieneś wiedzieć, a nie pytać. Trzymaj choć podstawowy poziom żebym nie musiał się za ciebie wstydzić. Bo wszyscy wiedzą kto cię zaprojektował i wszyscy wiedzą kto cię wyuczył. Lepiej przestań do mnie mówić „mistrzu” - to ci nie przysporzy przyjaciół wśród towarzyszy broni. Szkoda że zamiast być użyteczny dla społeczeństwa i podjąć rolę, która ci była przeznaczona to wolałeś bawić się w wojsko.  
No. Teraz zamilkł i zrobił się czerwony. Znaj swoje miejsce!  
\- No już. Nie maż się. – pocieszam go. Ale robi się jeszcze bardziej ponury. Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Irytuje mnie, że jest taki czułostkowy.  
\- Caranthir?  
\- Co?  
\- Idź mi stąd, ale już.  
Drzwi się otwierają i widzę Eredina. Oczywiście nie pozwoli mi na dłuższą rozmowę z Caranthirem, bo się obawia, że go przekonam do powrotu na pozycję mojego ucznia.  
\- Caranthir, weź oddział Jeźdźców i sprawdźcie co się dzieje w sektorze Acheront, co? Ostatnio były tam kłopoty. Tylko nie przywleczcie czegoś ze sobą. – no świetnie. Potem będziemy mieli znów problem. Brawo Eredin.  
\- Wejdź do środka – mówi tonem rozkazu. Jestem ciekaw czy wezwał mnie bo chce się chełpić tym, że teraz jest królem, czy też już zdążył się przestraszyć odpowiedzialności.  
\- Wezwałem cię żebyśmy ustalili co dalej robimy. - mówi bez ogródek. Czyli opcja numer dwa.  
\- To powinieneś omówić z radą królewską. Której nie jestem członkiem. – powinien sam rozumieć jakich narobi sobie kłopotów podejmując decyzje bez konsultacji z radą, za to w porozumieniu ze mną.  
\- Prośba o radę ze strony króla to przecież zaszczyt. Nie sądzisz? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś moim poddanym nie możesz odmówić mi pomocy. – opcja numer jeden. Eredin, jesteś przewidywalny.  
\- Jako poddany radzę ci skorzystać z pomocy rady. – Uśmiecham się żeby nie widział, że mnie irytuje. Odpowiada uśmiechem. Chyba zrozumiał.  
\- Nawet jeszcze nie zadałem pytania.- albo nie zrozumiał. Jakież to frustrujące.  
\- A ja już mam odpowiedz. – mówię. Nie rozumiem czemu mnie nie docenia. Po prostu oboje wykonujemy swoje zadania - Dlatego ty jesteś dowódcą oddziałów specjalnych, a ja Wiedzącym.  
Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd wpada w złość, wali ręką w stół i chwyta garść papierów jakby chciał je podrzeć. Mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłem sobie wstydu i nie podskoczyłem. Brał coś? Zawsze był gwałtowny ale teraz nie miał powodów do złości, rozmowa przecież dotyczy faktów.  
\- Jestem królem! – krzyczy. Jakbym nie wiedział.  
\- Szkoda pracy kopistów – mówię.  
\- Nie czas na gierki Avallac’h – nie bardzo wiem o co mu chodzi. Zachowuje się nielogicznie. Decyduję że najbezpieczniej jest wrócić do sedna sprawy.  
\- No dobrze. Więc co robimy? Ja przeszukuję księgi i wyniki badań. Ty utrzymujesz spokój w Tir na Lia. Na razie mamy tylko plan awaryjny. A i tak nikt nie obliczał ile czasu potrzebujemy żeby jeden po drugim wyprowadzić z tego świata wystarczającą liczbę Aen Elle żeby gatunek i nasza kultura przetrwały.  
Eredin załamuje ręce i zasłania twarz dłońmi. Chciałbym go pocieszyć ale nie mam czym. Przede mną tyle pracy, że mam ochotę otworzyć butelkę spirytusu, który trzymam w laboratorium do czyszczenia menzurek. Oczywiście wiem, że tego nie zrobię. „Wiedzący musi przyswoić sobie zasadę, że w żadnej sytuacji nie wolno mu okazać słabości. Nawet w drobnych sprawach ujawniają się najgłębsze tajemnice serca” – pierwsze prawo kodeksu. Drugie – prawo pragmatyzmu - mówi o celu uświęcającym środki. Nie mam ochoty wstydzić się emocjonalnych reakcji przy innych dlatego nie pozwalam sobie na nie nawet gdy jestem sam.  
Trzeba stworzyć kryteria eliminacji. Żadnych starych i niepłodnych. Żadnych chorych, czy z wadami genetycznymi. Kaleki i dzieci zbyt małe by samodzielnie pracować też odpadają. W pierwszej kolejności idą ci silni, wyrośnięci, wykształceni w przydatnych dziedzinach. Trzeba będzie ułożyć kolejność. Obliczyć ile osób dziennie musimy transportować i do jakiego świata albo światów. O bogowie… Praktycznie niewykonalne.  
\- Przeszukuj te notatki byle skutecznie. Oddeleguję Caranthira do tego samego. Są problemy. Dostaję skargi dotyczące dramatycznych postępów Białego Zimna w zachodnich prowincjach. – jakbym nie wiedział. Dostaję regularnie skargi i prośby o to żebym coś zrobił skoro król nie podołał. Szykuje ci się bunt Eredin. Twoi przeciwnicy zaczynają zabiegać o poparcie.  
\- Obarcz niezadowolonych obowiązkiem opieki nad imigrantami z tamtych rejonów, a potem sowicie ich za tą opiekę wynagrodź. Do zagrożonych prowincji wyślij Wiedzących, także do tych, w których sprawa jest przesądzona. Winę za porażkę zepchniesz na tych właśnie Wiedzących. Wybierz kilku mniej zdolnych albo starych. – mam nadzieję, że poprosi mnie o listę ale tego nie robi. Krzywi się pogardliwie. Faktycznie mnie też jest trochę wstyd. Rada nie jest jakaś bardzo odkrywcza biorąc pod uwagę moje wykształcenie. Gdybym miał czas przemyśleć sytuację to byłaby lepsza. Wstyd.  
\- Możesz odejść – parska do mnie. Jest zły. Kłaniam się i odchodzę. Bądź co bądź nierozsądnie jest drażnić króla.


	3. We live as we dream - alone

Caranthir siedział w kantorku w stajni i pił. Nie brzydził go nawet wyliniały, brudny fotel pokryty kurzem i niezliczonymi warstwami sierści wyczesanej z końskich zadów. Nie brzydził go nawet kubek, z którego pił wódkę. A kubek ten był czerwony i pokryty od środka herbacianym nalotem sugerującym, że właściciel wierzył, że herbata dezynfekuje tak dobrze, że mycie jest zbędne. Caranthir nawet nie dbał o to, że wódz będzie go szukał. To nie był jego dzień. Zdecydowanie nie. Czuł się taki nieszczęśliwy.   
\- A! Tu jesteś. – do kantorku wszedł Imlerith – Chyba nie piszesz listu pożegnalnego co? Znowu?  
\- Odejdź! Nie rozumiesz w jakiej jestem sytuacji! – Caranthir nalał sobie znów i podniósł kubek do ust.  
\- Już to przerabialiśmy. Nie możesz zabierać ze Spirali do domu każdego zwierzaka, który ci się spodoba. – cierpliwie tłumaczył Imlerith. Ogólnie lubił młodego. Biorąc pod uwagę pochodzenie i to kto go wychowywał to chłopak wyszedł na elfy. Był szczerym, odważnym, dobrym towarzyszem broni. Z tego mazgajenia się pewnie wyrośnie.   
\- Już się do mnie przywiązał! – mruknął Caranthir.  
\- Przyssał ci się do twarzy. To nie to samo…  
\- Nie w tym rzecz. Popadłem w niełaskę. Co ja takiego zrobiłem? Czy nie dobrze nawigowałem Naglfarem? Czy nie walczyłem z demonami Spirali, z jednorożcami, z d’hoine i z każdym kogo wskazał mi wódz? Co ja takiego zrobiłem żeby mnie tak karał?  
\- Służba w Yule? W wigilię Saovine? Czy żołd ci uciął? - ze współczuciem spytał Imlerith. – Nie martw się. Będą i inne imprezy.  
\- On…- spojrzał na Imleritha z desperacją i rozpaczą – On kazał mi przeszukiwać pergaminy i stare księgi.   
Teraz Imlerith w pełni zrozumiał grozę sytuacji. Takie są skutki wykształcenia… On sam na szczęście nie miał takich obciążeń. Położył młodemu elfowi dłoń na ramieniu.   
\- Będę z tobą duchem. Bądź silny jak na Czerwonego Jeźdźca przystało i znieś to godnie.  
\- To nie wszystko. Mam to robić pod dyktando mojego dawnego mistrza. – to już nie mieściło się Imlerithowi w głowie. Toż to niemal zdrada! Jak Eredin mógł to zrobić temu chłopcu? To było prawie jakby uwolnić kogoś ze strasznego więzienia śmierdzącego kurzem i książkami, a potem rozmyślić się i z powrotem go do niego wepchnąć. Nie można było do tego dopuścić.   
\- No Caranthir. Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie. Trzeba coś uknuć.   
Caranthir spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Imleritha. Jego mistrz opowiadał, że Imlerith jest krzyżówką trolla z pompą wirową - nie do zarąbania i odporny na wiedzę. Był też żart o tym, że Imlerith ma dwie komórki mózgowe, które szukają się po przestrzeni w jego czaszce, a gdy się przypadkowo zderzą powstaje myśl. Tych żartów było wiele ale sens był jeden i Caranthir się w cichości ducha z nim zgadzał – Imlerith nie był intelektualistą.   
\- I…co uknujemy? – zapytał ostrożnie nie chcąc urazić kolegi.   
\- Coś takiego, że twój mistrz straci łaskę króla. I przynajmniej przy tych papierach sam sobie będziesz sterem, nawigatorem i Naglfarem.


	4. Nadmiar uprzejmości jest nieuprzejmością

Gdy mi przyniesiono listy mało nie wychodzę z siebie. Niby powinienem tego oczekiwać. Niby to było do przewidzenia - ale taka zdrada boli. Zdrada przyjaciela. Nie podwładnego jak Imlerith czy Ge’els. Wzywam go natychmiast, gdy się dowiaduję - grubo po północy. Zjawia się ze swoim sztywnym ukłonem i przesadnie uprzejmym tonem.  
\- Wasza wysokość mnie wzywał - jedno zdanie tym bezczelnym tonem i zapominam o liczeniu do dziesięciu. Łapię go za ubranie i podstawiam przed nos list.  
\- Co to jest! – krzyczę na niego - Co to do cholery jest!  
Nie przejmuje się – jest nadal tak samo obojętny jak zawsze. Próbuje się odsunąć ale nie tym razem. Nie odpowiada. Czyli jednak to prawda, że przygotowuje bunt. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! Nie wytrzymuję i potrząsam nim mocno. Mam wściekłą nadzieję, że go to boli. Czuję jak się spina ale wyraz twarzy ma nadal jakby nic się nie działo. Nawet się nie szarpie. Równie dobrze mógłbym potrząsać szmacianą lalką.  
\- To jest prośba o ekspertyzę wasza wysokość - mówi spokojnie.  
\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty, obchodzisz moją władzę! Zawiązujesz przymierza! – krzyczę mu w twarz.  
\- Ja tego listu nigdy nie dostałem. – odpowiada - A gdybym dostał - nie mogę odpowiedzieć na niego nic więcej niż wasza wysokość. Widzisz spisek tam gdzie go nie ma. Lepiej spojrzeć na to kto ten list waszej wysokości dał i czemu.  
Znam te jego wykręty i wiem co mówił o tych, którzy się na nie łapią. Za długo się znamy przyjacielu. Wiem, że ma tam gdzieś w pogotowiu jeden ze swoich paskudnych czarów ale i tak łapię go za szyję i ściskam lekko – akurat tak żeby czuł. Unosi ręce i przez chwilę zastanawiam się jak mocno musiałbym zacisnąć palce żeby rzucił ten czar. W sumie wszystko by się wtedy skończyło. Cały ten koszmar.   
\- Jeśli moi żołnierze znajdą u ciebie tego typu korespondencję…- nie kończę i sadzam go na krześle. Nawet nie ma przyspieszonego oddechu, jakby to co się stało go nie ruszało. Dzięki bogom za resztki opanowania bo zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy aby nie ma racji. Może to prowokacja. Wysyłam kogoś żeby przeszukał mu pracownię. Nie ma ani jednego obciążającego go listu. Jednak cień podejrzenia zostaje. Powinno mi być wstyd gdy mu mówię, że jest wolny ale czuję jedynie urazę za to, że mnie tak uważnie śledzi wzrokiem. Nie ufa mi. 

Północ. Siedzę i przeglądam wyniesione z różnych bibliotek papiery. Może znajdę coś co naprowadzi mnie na jakikolwiek ślad albo pomysł jak otworzyć Wrota. Gdy posłaniec puka do drzwi sam idę otworzyć. Karolina udaje, że śpi. Wiem, że nie śpi, bo myśli o tym, że może pomyślę, że śpi. Ludzie są durni ale jakiś wgląd w wewnętrzny świat niewolników muszę mieć żeby trzymać rękę na pulsie. Posłaniec przyniósł wezwanie od Eredina. W liście jest słowo „natychmiast”. Coś jest nie tak. Nie podoba mi się to. Coś musiało się stać. Wchodzę do jego gabinetu i już wiem że nie miałem racji. Nie jest „nie tak”. Jest zupełnie źle. Eredin chodzi w tą i z powrotem, czerwony ze złości i skwaszony.  
\- Wasza wysokość mnie wzywał – użyłem tytułu żeby trochę go ułagodzić. Takie emocje nie służą współpracy. Nie wiem dlaczego nagle się wścieka i łapie mnie za kołnierz wymachując mi przed oczyma jakimś listem.  
\- Co to jest! Co to do cholery jest!? – wrzeszczy. Co za nielogiczne pytanie. List Eredin. To jest list. Nie bardzo widzę jaki bo nim ruszasz.   
Cieszę się, że tego nie powiedziałem na głos. Jakby kompletnie nad sobą nie panował. Rzuca ten list na biurko i szarpie mnie mocno, aż do bólu, tak że zaczynają mi się przypominać wszystkie opowieści o wyczynach Eredina na Spirali. Jeszcze jestem w stanie zachować spokój ale panika już się budzi i w myślach wybieram czar, którym będę się bronił w razie czego. Na razie Eredin odwraca mnie w stronę biurka i znów potrząsa. Udaje mi się zobaczyć podpis na liście, a mój były przyjaciel chyba oczekuje odpowiedzi. Wiem jakie listy ten nadawca do mnie wysyłał. Skargi i prośby o działanie. „Zrób coś z tym!” ubrane w ładniejsze słowa.  
\- To jest prośba o ekspertyzę wasza wysokość – mam nadzieję, że spokojny ton znów wprowadzi rozmowę na jakiś cywilizowany poziom.  
\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty, obchodzisz moją władzę! Zawiązujesz przymierza!   
\- Ja tego listu nigdy nie dostałem. – tłumaczę spokojnie. Stawiam wszystko na to, że on nie wie o całej intrydze zachodnich arystokratów. Że dostał tylko ten jeden list – inaczej by ze mną nie dyskutował - A gdybym dostał - nie mogę odpowiedzieć na niego nic więcej niż wasza wysokość. Widzisz spisek tam gdzie go nie ma. Lepiej spojrzeć na to kto ten list waszej wysokości dał i czemu.  
Ledwo skończyłem, a już czuję jego palce na gardle. Próbowałem zrobić unik ale nigdy się nie przykładałem do nauki walki wręcz więc chyba nawet nie zauważył niezręcznej próby ucieczki. Może i lepiej. Gdyby zaczęła się szarpanina to nie ja bym z niej wyszedł obronną ręką. Zaciska pięść mocno, tak że z trudem łapię oddech i zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy to już jest ten moment kiedy powinienem użyć czaru, który mam przygotowany. A może to by była tylko histeryczna reakcja? W sumie przecież gdyby chciał to by mógł po prostu złamać mi kark. Tylko nie spanikować. Pozycja zobowiązuje. Do tego panika zawsze Eredina tylko prowokowała.   
\- Jeśli moi żołnierze znajdą u ciebie tego typu korespondencję…- pcha mnie na krzesło i wychodzi wściekły. Ktokolwiek podał Eredinowi list na pewno podrzuci mi coś przy przeszukaniu. Wiem, że to koniec i zaraz będę się mierzył z Eredinem na poważnie ale staram się nie histeryzować. Nie reagować zanim nie będzie wyraźnej potrzeby. Czekać. Jednak staje się cud. Eredin wraca bardziej burkliwy niż wściekły. Cieszę się, że całą korespondencję natychmiast paliłem, a listy, które sam wysłałem nie zawierały żadnych obciążających słów. Obciążające słowa to coś czego nigdy nie utrwalam na papierze. Oczywistością jest, że zbieram poparcie dla mojego pomysłu. A raczej zbierałem. Skoro listy wyszły na jaw – nic z tego poparcia nie będzie. Doskonale wiem już jak skończyli Aredhel i Orodreth. Tak samo skończy mój korespondencyjny przyjaciel. Bo Eredin się miota. Widzę to dokładnie. Boi się opozycji, boi się, że ktoś dowie się o jego małej tajemnicy związanej z Auberonem, boi się, że nie podoła. Patrzę na niego uważnie i widzę jaki jest nerwowy. Coraz mniej czasu poświęca myśleniu nad rozwiązaniem problemu, a coraz więcej temu, jak się utrzymać przy władzy. To już nie jest mój przyjaciel. Nawet nie jest to mój współpracownik. Jeszcze tylko nie wiem czy jest to mój wróg.


	5. Trzeba było iść do woja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam za dużo czasu więc czytam fanfiki. I w jednym Lara zbierała stonkę do słoika i dusiła zaklęciem. W ramach prac społecznych. No to...  
> Heheszki.

Ciągle tylko góry, góry i góry - myślał Avallac’h wspinając się stromym zboczem na przełęcz. Cholerne rubieże. Szedł już pół godziny. Teraz jeszcze mu zostało tylko kolejne pół i pięć minut, bo zwłóczył przy tym miejscu, gdzie zawsze się gubi i musi się wracać. Pół godzinki i już można będzie użyć megaskopu. Ależ to cholerstwo ciężkie. Kupa żelastwa. Ale Lara nalegała na rozmowy co dzień więc niech jej będzie. Po co rozmawiać codziennie? Co takiego nowego mogło się wydarzyć? Znów będzie opowiadała ile stonki zebrała? O bogowie! Albo o tym, co jej powiedziała jej gospodyni? Nie wystarczyłoby raz na dwa dni? Inna sprawa, że jak już megaskop zadziałał to Avallac’h był zachwycony i w sumie słabo rozumiał o czym mu Lara prawiła. Siedział na tej przełęczy w zimnie i świetle księżyca i podziwiał jej mimikę, jej oczy, jej figurę, jej…. Taka była piękna i hmmm…piękna.  
No właśnie. Ale gdy tylko znikała, jakoś tak zapominał o tym zachwycie i przeklinał chwilę kiedy obiecywał, że jutro też będzie dostępny. Żebyż w tej stanicy był zasięg megaskopu. Albo jakby tak było mniej błota na ścieżce dojściowej do przełęczy. Albo gdyby jego mistrz umarł w męczarniach zanim go skierował do tego okropnego miejsca żeby odrabiał prace społeczne. Podobno chodziło mu o to żeby Avallac’h wyszedł trochę z biblioteki i nauczył się pracy fizycznej czy innej kolektywnej bzdury. Tylko ciekawe co to miało wspólnego z odstraszaniem magią niedźwiedzi od stanicy? I znajdowaniem azymutu w śnieżycy? Albo obieraniem ziemniaków? Miśki da się odstraszyć nawet waląc w garnki. Po co do tego magia? Trzeba było iść jednak do wojska na staże. Wprawdzie trzeba było się użerać z takimi Imlerithami, którzy mieli często więcej mózgu na morgensternie niż w głowie ale przynajmniej była jakaś adrenalina. I czym się pochwalić w środowisku. Gdyby nie cholerny Eredin to by poszedł. Ale prace społeczne pod kierunkiem Eredina? Przecież on musi dwa razy pomyśleć zanim pokieruje jedzenie do ust. A trafia i tak po trzech wstydliwych pomyłkach. Szkoły wojskowe kończy się stanowczo za wcześnie! Też powinien odbywać jakieś prace społeczne, staże, kolejne specjalizacje, chuje- muje - dzikie węże. Nie do wiary, że jest już podoficerem! Jak śmiał! „Pisałem ci prace na zaliczenie ty niewdzięczny padlinożerco!”  
Czy to chociaż nie mogło być jakieś ciepłe miejsce? Avallac’h był brudny błotem po kolana i zmarznięty mimo ciepłego płaszcza. Wiało. No! Jest przełęcz. Ustawił megaskop na kamieniach starając się żeby był w miarę prosto. Włączył. Dwadzieścia minut błogości i znów rozkładanie statywu, megaskop na plecy i z powrotem po nocy do stanicy. Czas przejścia? W górach czas nie miał znaczenia. I był względny. Będzie w stanicy kiedy dotrze. A dotrze kiedy będzie. Jutro ma być pogodnie, czyli będzie mniej błota. Chyba. Droga w dół się wlecze w nieskończoność. Godzina i piętnaście minut przez las z jednym magicznym światełkiem jako oświetleniem. To się nazywa poświęcenie dla miłości. Słychać chrapliwy oddech zza drzewa i warkot.  
\- Znowu ty? – z frustracją w głosie pyta go wilkołak – Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć, że do stanicy to w lewo za przesieką, a nie przed przesieką? Baba mi futro z dupy powyrywa jak znowu wrócę bez obiadu. Zwierzynę mi płoszysz. Wyznaczta sobie tą ścieżkę z przełęczy poza moim terenem łowieckim! Turysty chędożone.  
No dobrze. Nie dyskutować z miejscowymi. Z powrotem i …o jest i szlak. No! Stanica. I znów nie zdążył na ciepłą wodę. No trudno. Trzy dni bez mycia jeszcze nikogo nie zabiły... Rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Jutro znów trzeba wstać, potem iść do osady, przenieść zaopatrzenie do stanicy, odbębnić swój dyżur przy bramie i oczywiście – jego wyłączna misja – miśki, ziemniaki i nie dajcie bogowie żeby spadł śnieg - azymut.


	6. Wyścig szczurów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak mi się pomyślało - emonawigator tak sam z siebie i bez powodu raczej nie zwiał do Gonu. Jest piosenka KSU, która mi się skojarzyła - z tekstem  
> Nie próbuj nigdy iść pod prąd  
> Nie próbuj nigdy szukać przyczyn  
> Z szeregu nie wyłamuj się  
> Bo jesteś niczym, niczym  
> Nie próbuj nigdy mówić nie  
> Nie próbuj nigdy szukać przyczyn  
> Jednostka wszakże zerem jest  
> Ty również jesteś niczym
> 
> Plus mój ulubiony motyw traumy porannego wstawania.

\- Caranthir – jeśli cokolwiek znajdziecie masz mi natychmiast o tym zameldować. Bez względu na to co powie Avallac’h. Nie obchodzą mnie jego wykręty, że trzeba sprawdzać źródła zanim… W ogóle mnie nie obchodzą. Czuję, że on coś kombinuje i zataja informacje. Będziesz tam moimi oczyma i uszami. Wiesz, że ci ufam jak nikomu. Nie daj się zmanipulować. Wiesz, że jest zadufany w sobie i niemoralny.

\- Caranthir – wiesz, że jeśli Eredin coś planuje to powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć prawda? Dla dobra nas wszystkich? Inaczej wina za konsekwencje spadnie na ciebie. Myślę, że on coś kombinuje. Jeśli znasz jego plany to teraz jest moment żebyś mi o nich powiedział. Nie daj się mu nabrać na górnolotne frazesy o podbojach i konkwiście. Wiesz, że jest niecierpliwy i nielogiczny. 

 

Caranthir siedział w sali w Akademii i przeglądał stare pergaminy. Dostał niemal najgorsze miejsce – z dala od okien - i kupkę z niemal najmniej obiecującymi tekstami. Niemal. Nie wiedział w czym zawiniła Arina ale to ona zebrała wszystko co najgorsze – miejsce, pracę i narzekania. Caranthir doskonale to znał – sam jeszcze niedawno walczył o punkciki uznania wraz z trójką uczniów Avallac’ha. To była gra o sumie zerowej. Tylko dwójka z nich mogła dostać tytuł Aen Saevherne więc wszyscy przypominali szczury zamknięte na zbyt małej powierzchni. I pewnie o to mistrzowi chodziło! Uważał, że nie ma to jak niezdrowa konkurencja, ucząca o co chodzi w prawdziwym życiu. Obserwując dynamikę tej grupy Caranthir czuł ulgę, że wydostał się z ciasnego akwarium. A teraz znów musiał w nim siedzieć. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy tak tkwił przy swoich pismach. Za jakie grzechy! Nie spodziewał się wiele po intrydze Imleritha ale miał nadzieję, że zawirowania potrwają chociaż tak długo żeby zdążył czmychnąć na Spiralę - wystarczająco daleko. A tu co? Szef wytargał mistrza za kitę i z powrotem sitwa.  
\- Caranthir? Co ty właściwie robisz w oddziałach Jeźdźców? – zagadnął go Talanel – Mógłbyś jeszcze pewnie wrócić do terminu, do mistrza, gdybyś go poprosił.  
\- Jak to co robi? Zawyża poziom inteligencji! – syknął ze swojego miejsca Everien – Wolałbyś mieć jego za przeciwnika, gdy mistrz jednak powie, że tylko jeden z nas dostanie tytuł?  
„Poprosił?” – pomyślał Caranthir. Nie włączył się do wymiany złośliwości- „Prędzej się utopię niż wrócę w to bagno.” Najdziwniejsze było, że cała reszta miała już tak wyprane mózgi, że brnęli w tą mordęgę dalej.  
Wrócił do czytania pergaminów. Im szybciej skończy, tym szybciej się wyrwie na imprezę z okazji Dnia Nawigatora. To była najhuczniej obchodzona w środowisku okazja. Może tym razem uda mu się zaliczyć Idril, jak będzie pijana. Och Idril…. Przebiegł szybko wzrokiem po kolejnych wersach pergaminu. Było tam coś o krwi.  
\- O już kończysz. Świetnie. Masz tutaj dokumenty do przejrzenia jako następne – Avallac’h położył mu na pulpicie kolejne księgi. Caranthir zgodził się w myślach z Eredinem. Niemoralny, zły i zepsuty do szpiku kości. Caranthir nigdy nie zdąży na tą imprezę!  
Starszy elf swobodnie przysiadł na krześle koło Caranthira i patrzył z wyjątkową uwagą jak tamten czyta. Nawigator powoli zaczynał się denerwować, następnie zaschło mu w gardle. Gdy zaczął się pocić już nie mógł przed sobą udawać. „ON WIE. Jak nic wie!” – pomyślał.  
\- Caranthir chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć? – spytał Avallac’h.  
„O nie!” – pomyślał nawigator.  
\- A…co dokładnie? – próbował się upewnić. Na sobie czuł palący wzrok pozostałej trójki.  
\- No miejmy już to za sobą. Nie bój się.– zaczął miarowo stukać palcem w stół.  
„Co JA? Niczego się nie boję”.  
\- To ja z Imlerithem daliśmy Eredinowi ten list. – wykrztusił w końcu – Tak było trzeba…  
To ostatnie zabrzmiało jak nędzna wymówka. Nie ma żadnego wybuchu ani żalów. W sumie Caranthir tego się nie obawiał. Obawiał się czego innego. Avallac’h spojrzał z niesmakiem.  
\- Ale powiedz mi o czymś, czego nie wiem może… No dobrze, skoro tak bardzo musiałeś się przyznać to niech ci będzie. Ja bym w ogóle nie wspominał o tej waszej rażącej niekompetencji. Tyle lat nauki i nawet nie potrafisz wrobić jednego elfa w zdradę? Może jednak dobrze, że odszedłeś do wojska. Lepiej żebyś się posługiwał mieczem niż rozumem. Widzicie panowie? Możecie zawieść na każdym etapie. – zwrócił się do Everiena i Talanela, którzy mieli miny jakby cieszyli się, że nie na nich padło. Arinę wyraźnie konsekwentnie pomijał. – I to z takim potencjałem.  
Tak się kończy słuchanie Imleritha… Naprawdę był durny, że go posłuchał. Może naprawdę…. ZARAZ, NIE!  
\- Nie jestem taki beznadziejny żebyś im mnie pokazywał palcem! Jestem w czołówce…nawi…ga…to…rów – ostatnie słowa wyjąkał widząc jak Avallac’h z pobłażaniem kiwa głową, a wzrok ma zimny.  
\- Nie mówię, że jesteś beznadziejny. Nie krytykowałbym tak własnego dzieła. I oczywiście na tle innych nawigatorów jesteś świetny…  
No tak, nawigatorzy byli wysoce wyspecjalizowani. To znaczy mieli wąskie pole specjalizacji. Zawężone. „Czy naprawdę się uwsteczniłem?” – pomyślał z paniką Caranthir. – „Jeszcze kilka lat temu bym nawet nie pomyślał żeby wprowadzić w życie plan tak niedopracowany! Reszta szczurów by mnie za to zjadła żywcem! A teraz?”. Może faktycznie w porównaniu z Everienem i Talanelem zrobił się jakby…powolny? Tak by to powiedział mistrz. POWOLNY. Najgorsze wyzwisko.  
\- Mówię po prostu, że więcej byś zyskał, gdybyś częściej ćwiczył umysł.  
„A jak ja mam ćwiczyć umysł skoro Ge’els jest ciągle zajęty, a Nithral umie cały dzień się nie odzywać? Dla Imleritha erystyka to albo jakaś obelga albo określenie na wstydliwą chorobę!”.  
\- Mógłbyś przyjść do nas od czasu do czasu. Miałbyś potem czym zabłysnąć wśród kolegów nawigatorów. A i magiczna obrona ci się przyda.  
\- Mam kostur – odpowiedział Caranthir. To było przynajmniej coś niepodważalnego.  
\- Nn….ooo taaak…- przeciągle zgodził się Avallac’h. Potrafił świetnie zrobić z potwierdzenia zaprzeczenie – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz na nim polegać. Biorąc pod uwagę twój obecny poziom to może nie być taki zły pomysł. Tylko, że bez niego będziesz…No tak.  
Bezużyteczny. Kolejny grzech śmiertelny. Nagle ten kostur wydał się być naprawdę słabą robotą. I głupim pomysłem.  
\- Nie byłbym bezużyteczny. Umiem władać mieczem i jestem w tym dobry – „W przeciwieństwie do ciebie”  
\- Nie powiedziałem że jesteś bezużyteczny. I oczywiście jesteś w tym dobry. Nithral cię trochę podciągnął. I Imlerith. I większość podoficerów… Kto tam jeszcze?  
No tak, ze wszystkimi Caranthir ćwiczył. Uczyli go. W oddziale jest cała masa lepszych wojowników. Ani magii ani walki wręcz. Ależ dno.  
\- Po prostu uważam, że stać cię na więcej niż jakiś... – Avallac’h wskazał lekceważącym ruchem kostur oparty o stół. Potem wziął go i podparł nim ciągle zamykające się drzwi.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! - tej myśli Caranthir uczepił się jak tonący brzytwy. Jest jeszcze dla niego nadzieja. – Pokażę ci jak wiele się nauczyłem od nawigatorów. Oni….to znaczy my…To teleportacja na wysokim poziomie.  
\- No zobaczymy. Ciekawe. Jutro o ósmej. Nie spóźnij się. – z tymi słowami wstał i odszedł do swoich lektur. „Tak - bo będziesz zły, że straciłeś pięć minut wylegiwania się w łóżku, co?” – pomyślał mściwie Caranthir. Wpatrzył się w tekst i do głowy wpełzła mu okropna myśl. Właśnie sam poprosił żeby go Avallac’h z powrotem przyjął w poczet uczniów! O ósmej to on musiał być na służbie! Eredin dostanie szału jeśli Caranthir się nie stawi. Ale Avallac’h dostanie… no da wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu jeśli pójdzie na służbę zamiast się zjawić u niego. O bogowie. Ucieczka do świata Aen Sidhe i wstąpienie do oddziału Wiewiórek nigdy nie wydawały się bardziej rozsądne.


	7. Foch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klasyczne:  
> \- "Ma to po tobie"  
> \- "Tak? To raczej wada twojej strony rodziny"
> 
> Plus świat Aen Elle to nie Polska więc "pij nie pierdol" i "ze mną się nie napijesz?" nie są potężnymi zaklęciami sprawiającymi, że druga strona magicznie nabiera ochoty na kolejkę.
> 
> Eredin to w sumie miły gość. Avallac'h to w sumie dupek. Czyli bliżej książek niż gry (pod tym względem).

Wzywa mnie znów w nocy. W liście jest słowo „zechciałbyś” i „proszę” więc się fatyguję. Eredin nigdy nie opanował sztuki neutralnej emocjonalnie komunikacji więc sądzę, że chce się upewnić na czym ze mną stoi. Albo złapali Zireael i nie wiadomo co dalej.  
Eredin siedzi u siebie przy stole i pije. Koło niego stoi butelka z czymś brązowawym jak bejca. Pewnie jeden z tych trunków, który smakuje jakby się go piło za karę – gorzko jak ostateczna porażka i ostro jak reprymenda od starca. A na dodatek śmierdzi gorzej niż sekcja zwłok. Plusem tego rodzaju napojów jest to, że czuje się tylko pierwszy łyk. Potem kubki smakowe ogłaszają bezwarunkową kapitulację, zwijają się w kłębek i umierają w ciszy. Jednym zdaniem – Eredin ma nadal przyzwyczajenia z czasów młodości.  
\- Siadaj – rozkazuje. A wygląda jakby pił na smutno. Jednak złapał dzisiaj tylko dołek. W żadnym wypadku nie Zireael. Siadam i czekam co powie. Mam na niego przygotowany dyskretny czar na wypadek, gdyby znów zaczął się ciskać więc spokojnie czekam. Będzie moment żeby mu odpłacić za ten ton i wielkopańską manierę. Udawać króla to może przed innymi ale nie przede mną. Pytanie po co mnie znów wezwał.  
\- Spójrz w jakieś zwierciadło, wodę, szklaną kulę albo co i powiedz mi, czy będę ostatnim królem na Tir na Lia. – bełkocze i sobie nalewa. Po chwili wyciąga też drugą szklankę, stawia przede mną i ją napełnia. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie chodzi o to, że nie słyszę nawet „przepraszam” za przedstawienie, które dał niedawno. Zupełnie nie. Chociaż mi się należą przeprosiny skoro na niczym konkretnym mnie nie przyłapał. Ale wzywa mnie znowu w nocy żebym mu wróżył z fusów? Nigdy nie byłem w tym najlepszy. Brak naturalnych predyspozycji. Ledwo zaliczyłem ten temat. A i tak tylko dlatego, że podmieniłem kryształ i nagrałem na nim wcześniejszą wizję. Eredin doskonale o tym wie, bo pomagał mi się w tym celu dostać do pewnej komnaty przez okno.  
\- Wezwij do tego Orję. Najlepiej rano. Ale ja i bez magii mogę ci powiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej tak. – nie sięgam po szklankę. Mam nadzieję, że w sposób satysfakcjonujący rozwiałem jego wątpliwości i teraz będę mógł pójść. Eredin krzywi się i pije swoją kolejkę.  
\- Nie bądź bezczelny. Może jeszcze mam Orji powiedzieć, że nie mamy dla Auberona zastępcy? A raczej, że wy nie macie. No chyba, że macie i mi nie mówisz, co?  
\- Pomyśl Eredin. Znasz może jeszcze innego męskiego potomka z linii Lary? Już Auberon był nieszczęśliwym wyborem ze względu na …hmmm… - tłumaczę spokojnie.  
\- To że mu się nie podobało to całe zawracanie koła pokoleń? No… - zaśmiał się niewesoło – ciekawe jak tobie by się podobało robienie dzieci z własną wnuczką.  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc sam sobie ten problem wymyślił. Ciri była tak odległa pokoleniowo od niego, że nawet nie można było już mówić o kazirodztwie! - gdybyż tylko Auberon to przyjął do wiadomości. Co to on powiedział jak się dowiedział, że ma spłodzić tego naszego zbawcę? Nie chcę ale muszę?  
\- Oj Avallac’h – teraz Eredin wpada w pijacki chichot – Kogo ty oszukujesz? Mnie czy siebie? Ta ludzka dziewczyna to była niemalże skóra zdarta z Lary. I żaden makijaż by tego nie zamaskował. Z jego córki.  
Śmiej się. Mnie nie jest do śmiechu. Ja jeszcze pamiętam jaki był plan B, gdyby przypadkiem dziecko Lary i moje miało za słabe zdolności. I jak zareagowała Lara gdy się dowiedziała. Jakoś wytrzymywała tą presję, szczególnie, że ją wspierałem jak mogłem dopóki nie poznała tego… Naprawdę wspierałem. Auberon niby po jej ucieczce zerwał z nią kontakty ale jestem pewien, że zrobił jej nawet kanapki na drogę. Tak się kończą sentymentalne bzdury.  
\- Mówiłeś kiedyś coś innego – stwierdzam z niesmakiem.  
\- To były żarty. Nie mów, że nie lubisz żarcików. – śmieje się.  
\- Coś jeszcze? – pytam i przygotowuję się żeby się wynieść.  
\- Siedź i pij! – wskazuje na moją szklankę i przypadkowo wylewa zawartość swojej. Uprzejmie mu naprawiam stłuczone naczynie małym czarem i napełniam ją tą bejcą. Im szybciej się skuje tym szybciej będę mógł iść. Bo chyba nie wcześniej. Udaję, że wychylam zawartość mojego kieliszka. Raczej w tym stanie nie zauważy.  
\- No to co znalazłeś w papierach? Oby załamanie nerwowe Caranthira było tego warte.  
\- Jakie załamanie nerwowe? – nie bardzo rozumiem po co prowadzimy tą rozmowę. Albo mi coś zarzuca albo narzuca. Efektu nie widać. I do tego naprawdę uważa, że po wczorajszej szarpaninie powinienem mieć ochotę sączyć z nim trunek pędzony na brudnej szmacie i doprawiany płaczem i lamentami niższych ludów ze światów Spirali. A nawet słowa „przepraszam” nie powiedział. Nie żebym się złościł.  
\- Tak go dręczyłeś, że dostał załamania.  
\- Twoi nawigatorzy są wyraźnie podatni psychicznie – odbijam piłeczkę w jego stronę – Rozmawialiśmy tylko o tym, że powinien się doskonalić.  
\- Mhm…i teraz on siedzi i pisze smutne wiersze o tym, że chciałby się zabić ale nie jest wystarczająco dobry nawet na to. Imlerith zapamiętał, że występuje tam rym „moje życie to jedna wielka gruzów kupa i ogólnie d…”  
\- U mnie nie miał załamań nerwowych. – przerywam - Zaczął je mieć u ciebie.  
Wstyd – nie dość, że słaby to jeszcze marny poeta. Tylko go trochę zachęciłem do powrotu.  
\- No jasne. Jak zrobi coś dobrze to mówisz: „moja szkoła”, a jak się….tak zachowuje to moja wina, tak?  
Zmilczałem bo bym musiał mu powiedzieć jak brzmi. A doceniam fakt, że moja głowa jest przytwierdzona do szyi. Patrzy na mnie pijackim wzrokiem.  
\- Ty się jeszcze gniewasz za wczorajsze? – pyta trochę niewyraźnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie operuję na kategoriach „gniewania się”. To by było nieefektywne.  
\- Ale mi nie ufasz. Fcale. – stwierdza. O co mu chodzi?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie ufamy sobie nawzajem. Dlatego sytuacja jest stabilna. Ty robisz swoje, ja robię swoje, nie ufamy sobie nawzajem, patrzymy sobie nawzajem na ręce. Dlatego większość rzeczy idzie zgodnie z planem. Walczymy ze sobą nawzajem, gdy jest spokojnie i razem przeciwko reszcie gdy nie jest.  
Niech myśli, że jest jak dawniej. Nigdy nie zauważał wystarczająco wcześnie, gdy zmieniały się układy. Ale nie jest jak wcześniej. Teraz jedną stroną jest on z wojskiem i kancelarią kontra… no ja. I reszta Wiedzących z obu światów. Którzy poruszają się na sznurkach. Które trzymam ja. Więc w sumie wychodzi na to, że to on, wojsko i kancelaria kontra ja. Oj….  
\- No to tzo…znalazłeś w papierach? – pyta raz jeszcze.  
\- Nic. Nic co by warto było teraz omawiać. – nie warto omawiać tego z pijanym. Parska pogardliwie.  
\- Jesteś bezużyteczny – no pięknie. Cytat z mojego starego mistrza. Nie zamierzam rozmawiać na tym poziomie.  
\- No nie gniewaj się. Przecież. Co robimy z… problemem? Tym prob…kłopotem. – pyta. Ledwo patrzy na oczy. Uśmiecham się i nalewam jemu i sobie kolejkę.  
\- Wypijmy za współpracę, sukces i zaufanie.  
Śmieje się i pije i za moment już śpi na stole. Po chwili namysłu podnoszę jego głowę i wlewam mu w usta także moją kolejkę. Trochę się krztusi ale się nie budzi. Jeszcze resztka zawartości butelki żeby przypadkiem się nie obudził… Niech śpi. Potem przeszukuję jego biurko w poszukiwaniu interesujących dokumentów. 

Każdego czasem atakuje rzeczywistość. Dzień zaczyna się dobrze – Caranthir znalazł w papierach coś co może nam pomóc – jedną z interpretacji przepowiedni o otwarciu Wielkich Wrót. Jest nadzieja! Wygląda na to, że pogoń za Jaskółką nie była taka zupełnie pozbawiona sensu innego niż zamydlenie oczu społeczeństwu. To jest coś dla mnie – konkretny cel i konkretne działanie zamiast siedzenia, pisania dokumentów i śledzenie intryg opozycji. Na tym jednak koniec jeśli chodzi o dobre wieści. Złych jest dużo więcej – po pierwsze przychodzi delegacja imigrantów z zachodu ze skargami, że są traktowani jak elfy drugiej kategorii. Potem dostaję wieści o postępach globalnego ochłodzenia. Niedługo gospodarka się rozrusza jak wszyscy w Tir na Lia zaczniemy nagle kupować piece. Jednorożce z zachodu też emigrowały – podgryzają uprawy w cieplejszych prowincjach i „coś trzeba z tym zrobić”. Zmniejszenie pogłowia jednorożców to nie to samo, co polowanie na motyle moi drodzy ekologowie. Do tego trzeba armii. A nie siatki i chloroformu. Na koniec Ge’els przylatuje do mnie co chwila po podpisy. Czy za czasów Auberona ja też tak robiłem? Na pewno nie. Postępujące Białe Zimno, a Zireael ciągle się wymyka… Będę ostatnim królem na Tir na Lia. I to z mojej własnej winy. Nic tylko się napić. I tak nie zasnę. Przy okazji załatwię sprawę i trochę załagodzę awanturę sprzed dwóch dni. Durny czarownik przyszedł dosyć szybko – może myślał, że jest jakiś postęp. Nie wiadomo. Od wielu lat nie wiadomo co myśli tak naprawdę, odkąd go nauczyli ukrywać się za tą maską spokoju i opanowania. Ale jest okazja żeby sprawdzić, czy jeszcze jest obrażony za ostatnie nieporozumienie. Trochę się uniosłem chociaż sam był sobie winien.  
\- Siadaj – proponuję mu chociaż czuję, że gdzieś tam znowu ma przygotowany jakiś czar. Cykor. Udaję, że nie wiem. Niech mu będzie. Zastanawiam się, co mu powiedzieć. Przecież się nie przyznam, że lubię mieć towarzystwo gdy piję.  
\- Spójrz w jakieś zwierciadło, wodę, szklaną kulę albo co i powiedz mi, czy będę ostatnim królem na Tir na Lia. – mówię w końcu. Temat listów musi poczekać.  
\- Wezwij do tego Orję. Najlepiej rano. Ale ja i bez magii mogę ci powiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej tak. – dzięki za słowa pociechy przyjacielu. Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz? Jakbym chciał przepowiedni to bym się do ciebie nie zgłaszał. Pokręć się po prostu w okolicy i tyle. Zero dobrej woli. Teraz przecież nie będę go przepraszać za mój wybuch.  
\- Nie bądź bezczelny. Może jeszcze mam Orji powiedzieć, że nie mamy dla Auberona zastępcy? A raczej że wy nie macie. No chyba, że macie i mi nie mówisz, co? – to mi się wyrywa. O jeden drink za daleko…  
\- Pomyśl Eredin. – syczy tym swoim aroganckim tonem - Znasz może jeszcze innego męskiego potomka z linii Lary? Już Auberon był nieszczęśliwym wyborem ze względu na …hmmm…  
Hmmm… czyli te całe pokręcone plany zakładające, że wszyscy mają robić to co Wiedzący im każą. Jeszcze z czasów kiedy całym interesem kierował poprzednik mojego przyjaciela, jego mistrz i niedościgniony autorytet. A ja byłem zwykłym kapitanem z dwoma wolnymi dniami w tygodniu… Piękne czasy. Nudne czasy…  
\- To, że mu się nie podobało to całe zawracanie koła pokoleń? No… ciekawe jak tobie by się podobało robienie dzieci z własną wnuczką.  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc sam sobie wymyślił ten problem– Ciri jest tak odległa pokoleniowo od niego, że nawet nie można było już mówić o kazirodztwie! - no przynajmniej udało się go wciągnąć w jakąś rozmowę. Nawet jeśli opowiada kłamstwa jakby w nie wierzył.  
\- Oj Avallac’h. Kogo ty oszukujesz? Mnie czy siebie? Ta ludzka dziewczyna to była niemalże skóra zdarta z Lary. – Chyba nie sądzi, że nie wiem jakiego szoku doznał jak ją w końcu zobaczył po tym jak weszła do Wieży? Zostawił ją samą na dwa tygodnie zanim się pozbierał - I żaden makijaż by tego nie zamaskował. Z jego córki.  
\- Mówiłeś kiedyś coś innego.  
\- To były żarty.  
\- Coś jeszcze? – o nie, tak szybko się nie zwiniesz.  
Jeszcze się daje go zdenerwować tym ogranym tematem Lary. Ale prawda jest taka, że pocieszanie kobiety, która boi się że nie urodzi zdrowego dziecka słowami: „nie martw się, nawet koty sobie z tym radzą” to nie jest mistrzowski poziom empatii. Jakby się wtedy trochę oderwał od książek to może Lara nie szukałaby kogoś kto jej nie słucha tylko jednym uchem. No ale to stare dzieje. Teraz jest dobry moment żeby nawiązać do ostatniej awantury.  
\- Siadaj i się napij. – Może jeszcze nie, ciężka sprawa te przeprosiny. Skoro tylko kłótnia go interesuje to dobrze. Znów piję. Coś się chyba wylało na stół - No to co znalazłeś w papierach? Oby załamanie nerwowe Caranthira było tego warte.  
\- Jakie załamanie nerwowe? – jak zwykle niewinny. Przypomina mi się rysunek z lisem udającym w kurniku, że go tam nie ma.  
\- Tak go dręczyłeś, że dostał załamania. – wyjaśniam uprzejmie chociaż mi się już plącze język.  
\- Twoi nawigatorzy są wyraźnie podatni psychicznie. Rozmawialiśmy tylko o tym, że powinien się doskonalić. – aha. Czyli pewnie: „Jesteś do niczego. Zrób coś z tym. JUŻ!”.  
\- Mhm…i teraz on siedzi i pisze smutne wiersze o tym, że chciałby się zabić ale nie jest wystarczająco dobry nawet na to. Imlerith zapamiętał, że występuje tam rym „moje życie to jedna wielka gruzów kupa i ogólnie du…”. – Imlerith recytujący poezję to była kolejna rzecz, która mnie dzisiaj podłamała psychicznie. Pod pewnymi względami Imlerith jest idealny do swoich zadań. Pod pewnymi względami wycior do komina też jest. Porównanie jest trafne także jeśli chodzi o zagadnienie subtelności i predyspozycji do sztuki.  
\- U mnie nie miał załamań nerwowych. Zaczął je mieć u ciebie – jasne, że nie miał u ciebie załamań. Gdzieżby śmiał. U ciebie miał po prostu jedną wielką depresję. Przydatny dzieciak jak sto demonów ale zwichrowany. Chociaż nic dziwnego. Czasem, gdy słyszę rozmowy Avallac’ha z jego uczniami zastanawiam się jak to możliwe, że żaden jeszcze nie skoczył do studni. Nie ma to jak spychanie winy na innych.  
\- No jasne. Jak zrobi coś dobrze to mówisz: „moja szkoła”, a jak się….tak zachowuje to moja wina, tak?  
Czekam na odpowiedź ale on milczy. No dobrze. Pora przełknąć tą żabę. I tak skończyły mi się tematy, a temat na „L” to zgrana płyta. Dopijam swoją kolejkę.  
\- Ty się jeszcze gniewasz za ostatnie? – pytam go wprost.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie operuję na kategoriach „gniewania się”. To by było nieefektywne. – czyli się gniewa. Klasyczny foch.  
\- Ale mi nie ufasz. Wcale – chyba mi się język plącze. Ale czuję się jeszcze dosyć sprawny umysłowo. Gdyby tylko móc zogniskować wzrok.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie ufamy sobie. Dlatego sytuacja jest stabilna. Ty robisz swoje, ja robię swoje, nie ufamy sobie nawzajem, patrzymy sobie wzajemnie na ręce dlatego większość rzeczy idzie zgodnie z planem. Walczymy ze sobą nawzajem gdy jest spokojnie i razem przeciwko reszcie gdy nie jest. – przez chwilę nie wiem co powiedzieć, gdy tak ujął sprawę. Zaczynam się irytować. Wygląda na to, że zrobiłem z siebie durnia traktując go jak przyjaciela. Ale jestem już tak pijany, że nie mam nawet ochoty go wyrzucić z komnaty. Niech siedzi. Przynajmniej nie piję do lustra.  
\- No to co znalazłeś w papierach?  
\- Nic. Nic co by warto było teraz omawiać – kłamie. Kłamie i to bezczelnie.  
\- Jesteś bezużyteczny – wyrwało mi się. Ale chyba nie zauważył więc dobrze.  
\- No nie gniewaj się. – mówię mu. O czym to ja…. A….- Przecież. Co robimy z… problemem? Tym prob…kłopotem. – o czymś rozmawialiśmy ale już za bardzo nie pamiętam o czym. Ale chyba się pogodziliśmy, bo Avallac’h się uśmiecha i wznosi toast.  
\- Wypijmy za współpracę, sukces i zaufanie. – no i dobrze. „Jednak nie ma to jak oczyścić atmosferę przy kieliszku” – myślę i na moment zamykam oczy. Jeszcze przychodzi mi do głowy gniewna myśl, że jednak ciągle ma przygotowane to zaklęcie obronne. Żeby go zaraza.


	8. Nie należy zatrudniać studentów czyli krew instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Każdy czasem zalicza wpadeczkę. Zwykle dlatego, że się przeliczy albo mierzy wszystkich swoją miarką. Czyli następuje próba wręczenia łapówki i szantaż co sprowadza CBŚ.

Ale jak to rozlać krew? Ale jaki rytuał? Co to w ogóle za pokręcony pomysł? Że niby krew jednej dziewczyny ma być inna niż drugiej? Jak? Dodatkowy hormon? Jakieś dziwne symbionty dające niezwykłe moce krwi im więcej ich się ma? I jeszcze jakie tam było wyrażenie? „mistyczna konfiguracja”? Ja już bym mu dał mistyczną konfigurację. Przecież to znaczy w żargonie naukowym mniej więcej: „nie mam pojęcia jak to działa i mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zapyta”. Krew! Też mi coś. I jak ją przewieźć? W wiadrze? Kubek czy litr. Świeża, czy może być w proszku? Do zalania wodą. I jak to się stało, że Caranthir nic mi nie powiedział, że coś znalazł? W żywe oczy mi skłamał, że nic w papierach nie ma… Czy ten… On chyba nie… Dzieci. Tak szybko dorastają.   
Przejrzałem jeszcze szybko ten zwój, który w raporcie dla Eredina Caranthir przedstawił jako źródło swojego światłego pomysłu. Było dla mnie oczywiste, że nie tylko ja niektóre egzaminy zaliczałem no…dzięki wrodzonemu sprytowi. Były celowo tak ułożone, że bez sprawnego kombinowania nie dało się ich zdać. Takie podejście promowało przedsiębiorczość, pragmatyzm i planowanie strategiczne. Do Akademii zawsze przyjmowano całą masę uczniów. Ktoś musiał odpaść… Ale na litość – jeśli wiedziałem, że zdałem przepowiednie dzięki temu, że umiałem się podciągnąć na rękach i miałem wysokiego kolegę to nie stawiam na to przetrwania rasy. Przetrwania. Rasy… Caranthir musiał spać na lekcji o symbolizmie w językach dawnych. Przecież nawet teraz mówimy: Starsza Krew Caranthirze. A wcale nie chodzi o krew, która sporo przeżyła. Jasne, nie on pierwszy zrobił taki błąd. Był nawet taki ludzki czarodziej. Jak mu było – Vilgenschmertz? Vigelschtortz? I chyba dlatego Eredin w to uwierzył. Pewnie przyjemnie mu było uczepić się jakiejś nadziei.   
Szukanie sprzymierzeńców to zabawna rzecz szczególnie, gdy nie ma się za wielu opcji. Kapłani – odpadają – są tak zmarginalizowani, że rzadko udaje się im przepchnąć coś poza własnymi wychodkami. I dobrze. Arystokracja – zarówno potężne ekonomicznie rody jak i zarządcy prowincji - przestała się czuć nietykalna po pierwszych decyzjach Eredina – i po mojej pierwszej próbie szukania poparcia. Zgodnie ze starym powiedzeniem - król żeby zyskać posłuch powinien po objęciu urzędu dokonać dwóch aktów - wielkiego okrucieństwa i wielkiej łaski. Eredinowi szło nieźle z pierwszym ale z drugim się nie spieszył. Wojsko – nie ma o czym mówić. Otwarcie Wrót oznaczało wielką inwazję – i wielkie zyski dla każdego z dowódców. Oznaczało ziemię, wpływy, częściową wymianę kadr - więc awanse, podział przejętych zasobów, niewolników…długo by wymieniać. Separatyści religijni z północy – jeszcze nie zapomnieli mi numeru z wodą. Kancelaria czyli organizacja. Jedyna szansa żeby coś wygrać. I wysokie ryzyko. Nawet jeśli chroni mnie dawna przyjaźń z królem. I nasza wspólna mała tajemnica dotycząca pewnej fiolki. Poszedłem. Ge’els zaczął od tego, że pokazał mi rodowy miecz z mottem: Prawo i honor. To zawsze jakoś tak brzmi. Prawo i sprawiedliwość. Honor i ojczyzna. Marchewka i groszek. Komunał i głupota. Powinna go dostać raczej jego siostra, przynajmniej by nie rdzewiał na ścianie. Cały Ge’els – pozer, snob i gryzipiór.   
Gryzipiór wyśmiał sugestię, że Eredin mógłby za radą kogokolwiek przyjąć moją propozycję i pozwolić byśmy przetrwanie zawdzięczali d’hoine. A potem mało nie spuścił mnie ze schodów za sugestię, że nie musiałby wcale o tym wiedzieć aż do momentu, gdyby było pozamiatane. Oczywiście - gdyby Ge’els sam wystąpił w roli posłańca i reprezentanta Aen Elle. W końcu Zireael nie znała go i nie miała z nim żadnych zatargów. Nie to co ze mną czy Eredinem. A rola ostatniego sprawiedliwego by była piękną pozycją startową do odebrania korony Eredinowi. Obraziłem Ge’elsa. Wyraźnie. Albo mnie podpuścił, bo wiedział z czym przychodzę.   
Pożegnał mnie chłodno, życząc powodzenia. Próby szantażu nawet nie skomentował.  
Trudno. Everiena zrobi się w trybie natychmiastowym Wiedzącym, żeby reprezentował Aen Elle przed Zireael. Albo lepiej Talanela – jest milszy. No i w ten sposób, gdyby coś poszło nie tak zostanie mi ten zdolniejszy. Niech się wykażą. Zdążyłem dostosować swój plan i odhaczyć kilka punktów na najkrótszej z możliwych list przygotowawczych kiedy do pracowni weszła czwórka moich znajomych. Nie wzięli Caranthira. Dobrze. Nie będzie mógł bronić swojej teorii.


	9. Zwolnienie z WU-EFU i karta biblioteczna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zawiązałam szalik hipstera i śmieję się z wyższością bo numer ze zdejmowaniem okularów....tfu korony zerżnęłam i czuję się teraz taka inteligentna.  
> Elfy nie budowały pałaców bo nie prowadziły oblężeń. Bo nie rozmnażały się szybko. I miały cywilizowane rozrywki. A zabójstwo króla strasznie ruszyło Ge'elsa. W książce elfy się nie zarzynały nawzajem. W grze jeszcze bardziej nie choćby nie wiem co. Więc dalej konsekwentnie uznaję, że zabójstwo to u nich haram.
> 
> Bardzo lubię też pakować w elfy ten turborasizm. Dla nich "(only) Elven lives matter".  
> Biorę łyżkę nazizmu, łyżkę Japonii, szczyptę kibucowego kolektywizmu, dwie łyżki średniowiecza i wychodzą mi elfy. A na Caranthira jeszcze łyżkę emo: "idę się zabić, widzimy się jutro".

Ge’els streszcza mi rozmowę słowo po słowie. A złożył publiczną skargę przy całym sztabie. Zatajenie informacji wagi państwowej. Spisek i nawoływanie do buntu. Obraza wysokiego oficera. Korupcja. O propozycji Caranthira Avallac’h też skądś wiedział. Albo utrzymuje szpiegów w moim otoczeniu albo skurwiel uśmiechał się, pił ze mną, a potem czytał mi w myślach, gdy alkohol rozpuścił mi synapsy. Nie wiem co byłoby gorsze. Tylko spokojnie. Jestem teraz królem. Oddychać. Głęboko. Raz….dwa….trzy… dwadzieścia… No nie… Zdejmuję koronę, Chyba trzęsą mi się ręce.  
\- W komnacie zostają: Imlerith, Caranthir, Nithral, Ge’els. – reszta się natychmiast wynosi. Ci stoją jak wryci i dziwnie na mnie patrzą.  
\- Za kogo on się ma żeby lekceważyć moje rozkazy?! – wiem, że krzyczę ale chwilowo powinni być zadowoleni, że nie zabijam. – Do czego doszło! Wszyscy mnie okłamują! Wszyscy Wiedzący to banda nędznych, nielojalnych tchórzy!  
\- To generalizacja… - odzywa się Nithral. Dlatego nigdy nie awansował.  
\- Tchórzy, zdrajców i niedojd! Powinienem był ich powybijać! Ani krzty honoru! – ból w ręku i rozbity kałamarz mówi mi, że chyba mapy będą nadawać się do niczego. Uspokajam się i podnoszą swoje krzesło. Spokojnie…  
\- Doigrał się.  
Tym razem nie każę go wzywać, bo dałbym mu tylko czas na jakieś działania. Caranthira zostawiam w sztabie żeby dopilnował poszukiwań Zireael. Tak naprawdę wolę żeby go nie było z nami, bo nie wiadomo kiedy coś mu się odklei. Już w sztabie przebąkiwał, że może bym tak odgiął chociaż z tym zabieraniem tytułu. Wolałem nie ryzykować.  
Gdybym nie wiedział czyje to laboratorium to wystarczyłby mi rzut oka żeby to stwierdzić. Notatki leżące równo z linią stołu, sterylnie, wszystko poukładane – ale skrzynie z dokumentacją chyba nie powinny stać przy stole do sekcji, który widziałem za szybą prawda? Trochę niewygodnie. I mogło zaśmierdnąć. Nieważne.  
Avallac’h wstaje na nasz widok i rozkłada ręce jakby mówił: „no, przyłapałeś mnie”. Tylko, że to już nie jest gra, a ja nie jestem dowódcą jazdy. Teraz jestem królem, a moi ludzie patrzą, czy będę pozwalał na niesubordynację i spiski w imię kolesiostwa.  
\- Avallac’h, drugi raz mnie usiłowałeś zdradzić. Nie wspominając, że ciężko obraziłeś mojego oficera. Nie będę się bawił w dyplomację. Nithral, z łaski swojej, jeśli czegoś spróbuje – skróć go o głowę. – Nithral błyskawicznie wyjmuje miecz i zawiesza ostrze wysoko nad głową mojego byłego przyjaciela chociaż zadowolony nie jest – Masz jeszcze szansę przekonać mnie żebym cię zostawił przy życiu. Broń się.  
Tego się nie spodziewał. Ogląda się na wiszący nad nim miecz i patrzy na mnie kompletnie zdumiony. Obaj wiemy, że Nithral potrafi ciąć szybciej niż Avallac’h umie rzucić czar – szczególnie stojąc tak blisko. Kiedyś zrobili sobie koleżeńskie zawody żeby sprawdzić jakby wyglądał pojedynek między najlepszym wojownikiem wśród Aen Elle z najlepszym magiem. Trochę kuso, co Avallac’h?  
\- Jeśli zarżniecie jedyny egzemplarz…jedyną potomkinię rodu Lary realizując plan niedokształconego dzieciaka nie będzie już powrotu. – wyrzuca z siebie słowa jakby to było ćwiczenie na czas – Nie macie żadnych dowodów na to, że faktycznie przelanie jej krwi coś da! Eredin - jeśli mnie teraz nie posłuchasz i nie wyślesz kogoś do Zireael to będziesz ostatnim królem Tir na Lia!  
Ofensywa zamiast defensywy? Tym mnie doprowadza do szału. Czy on nie rozumie, że jeśli dalej będzie się zachowywał jak dotąd to chociażby ze względu na widownię będę musiał jednak go skrócić o głowę?!  
\- Miałeś się bronić, a nie rzucać oskarżenia. A dowody istnieją. Mocniejsze niż twoje domniemane badania.  
\- Bronię się! Jestem wam potrzebny do otwarcia odpowiedniego portalu!  
\- Tylko jeśli przystaniemy na twoją obłąkaną opcję. – dalej mówi nie na temat. Co to? Zimnej krwi zabrakło?  
\- Musicie! Jeśli zniszczycie jedyny egzemplarz to co będzie w razie waszego niepowodzenia? Mój plan zakłada możliwość ponownego wykorzystania! A w razie swojej śmierci w trakcie wykonywania zadania Zireael i tak uciszy klątwę Białego Zimna!  
\- Po pierwsze, Avallac’h, nie rozmawiamy o portalach, Białym Zimnie i Zireael tylko o tym czemu mam cię oszczędzić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że straciłeś resztki wiarygodności.  
Widzę jak w końcu zrozumiał. Ma ten swój logiczny umysł. Pewnie właśnie sobie kompiluje argumenty, których może użyć i te, których nie może. I dochodzi do niewesołych wniosków. Bo nie mam absolutnie żadnych racjonalnych powodów żeby darować mu życie. Chociaż patrząc na minę Nithrala może jeden.  
\- Kto by cię denerwował gdyby mnie zabrakło? – rzuca fałszywie przyjaźnie - Zanudzisz się beze mnie na śmierć zanim przyjdzie Białe Zimno.  
Ostatnia linia obrony, co? Manipulacja? No to zobaczymy.  
\- Nie Avallac’h. Ten numer ci nie wyjdzie. Stracisz głowę. – nawet nie próbuję mówić spokojnie.  
\- Nie martw się, mam pewną rękę – mówi współczującym tonem Nithral. Chyba ta deklaracja nie pociesza czarownika bo wygląda na zdziwionego jakby się dowiedział, że można przegrać życie w bierki. No wypluj z siebie coś co mi rozwiąże ręce panie Wiedzący.  
\- Proszę cię! Nie rób tego, a daję słowo, że nigdy już nie będę działał przeciwko tobie – mówi jakby czytał mi w myślach. No w końcu. Udaję, że się namyślam.  
\- Złamałeś dane słowo już dwukrotnie, straciłeś wiarygodność. Daruję ci życie ale nie uwierzę ci ponownie. Konfiskata mienia. Tracisz tytuł Aen Saevherne. Tym samym tracisz prawo zajmowania się jakimikolwiek projektami państwowymi. Tracisz dostęp do dokumentów i źródeł wywiadu. Zostaniesz w pałacu do odwołania żebyś nie miał szans działać na szkodę ogółu. To rozkaz. Spróbuj wyjść choćby na próg pałacu, a nie ręczę za siebie. Może część swoich przywilejów z czasem odzyskasz jeśli będziesz przydatny.  
Nithral chowa broń i skłania mi z aprobatą głową. Nie odzywa się ale on zawsze praktykował umiar jeśli chodzi o wypowiedzi. Nie w smak byłaby mu rola kata ale w przeciwieństwie do Ge’elsa nie jest wierny literze prawa tylko woli suwerena. Jest spokojny i zrównoważony chociaż trochę za bardzo hołduje starym zasadom, więc ilekroć trzeba się wycofać z pola bitwy muszę mu dać wyraźne polecenie. Ćwiczy bez względu na okoliczności dwa razy dziennie więc sytuacji ryzykownych nie ma dużo ale…  
Avallac’h najpierw na chwilę traci całe swoje opanowanie gdy ulga rozlewa się po jego twarzy, a potem docierają do niego moje słowa. Zamiast rozumieć, że żyje tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu, że zachowałem dla niego mój akt łaski krzywi się z nienawiścią i niemal krzyczy do mnie:  
\- Będziesz miał na sumieniu całą rasę Aen Elle! Wszyscy zapłacimy za twój błąd! Tylko z powodu twojej dumy! Idź po prostu i poproś tą d’hoine albo ja to zrobię! To są miliony ścieżek genetycznych Eredin! Poproś ją, a zarżnij ją potem jeśli ci to dogadza.  
\- Zamknij się – ucinam – Żaden Aen Elle nie będzie błagał d’hoine o życie. Ty też nie.  
Dostrzegam w nim jakąś zmianę, może mały rzut oka na Nithrala i już wiem, że teraz zaważą sekundy. Magią otwiera drzwi do pokoju ze stołem do sekcji. Błąd. Nigdy nie radził sobie w bezpośrednim starciu. W walce trzeba po pierwsze zajmować się sprawami pilnymi. Nie ważnymi. Odwrotnie niż w świecie badań i strategii. Na magię z nim nie mam się co mierzyć więc obrywa pięścią tak, że leci na ścianę. Nie spodziewałem się, że się podniesie. Nie miał się podnieść. Potem wszystko następuje jednocześnie. Avallac’h rzuca się do drzwi, Nithral błyskawicznie łapie go za płaszcz, wytrąca z równowagi. Siła odśrodkowa rzuca czarownikiem z powrotem w moją stronę. Łapię go, ciskam o biurko, zamierzam się do ciosu, który go zgłuszy i wtedy ja robię kardynalny błąd. Wykręcam go tak, żeby nie złamać mu przy okazji karku. A to daje mu sekundę między upadkiem, a ciosem. I to wystarczy. Chyba tylko standardowe bariery ochronne, które z przyzwyczajenia zdobytego w akcji noszę sprawiły, że przeżyłem to co zrobił. Gdy Imlerith z Ge’elsem mnie podnieśli z podłogi i przestałem widzieć dźwięki i słyszeć kolory zobaczyłem, że czarownik stoi już za zamkniętymi drzwiami drugiej części pracowni i patrzy na nas przez szybę. Nithral leżał nieprzytomny pod ścianą. Rzucając przeciwnikiem i dając mi pole manewru znalazł się więcej niż trzy kroki od niego. Za daleko. I oberwał zaklęciem. Skurwiel nie powinien być w stanie liczyć kroków i planować po tym jak go zdzieliłem. A jednak.  
\- Otwórzcie te drzwi – krzyczę do Imleritha i Ge’elsa, bo mnie wciąż kręci się w głowie. Drzwi ani drgną, podobnie szyba. Avallac’h otwiera szafy z dokumentacją i rzuca zwykłą, wulgarną kulą ognia. Potem puka palcem w szybkę. Patrzę o co mu chodzi. Wodzi palcem po szybie i zaczynają się pojawiać ideogramy. Przebiegam wzrokiem przez kolumnę znaków.  
„Nie tak miało być. Trzeba mnie było słuchać. Wyliczenia dotyczące ewakuacji – pod biurkiem. Budynek za 3 minuty wybuchnie. Radzę biec.” Jak go dopadnę to spędzi resztę życia żałując, że jednak nie zabiłem. I będzie się budził o piątej. Każdego dnia. Chwytam teczkę, Imlerith z Ge’elsem chwytają Nithrala i biegniemy do wyjścia. Czuję jeszcze echo teleportacji i dopadamy drzwi, a potem kryjemy się za niewielkim murem. Mijają kolejne minuty, a ja czuję się coraz bardziej głupio. No jasne. Kiedy miał zaminować budynek… Do listy rzeczy, które mu zrobię dodaję jeszcze kilka punktów nie zwracając uwagi na to, że punkty akceptowalne społecznie skończyły mi się już dawno.  
\- Jasnym punktem tego dnia jest to, że on nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest Zireael – mówi Ge’els dosyć zadowolonym tonem żebym zaczął się zastanawiać nad jego motywacjami – Za to nasi nawigatorzy mają trop.  
\- Na co czekacie? – zobaczyłem nadchodzącego Caranthira – Znaleźliśmy tą ludzką dziewczynę.  
Tknięty przeczuciem zadaję jedno dręczące mnie pytanie.  
\- Caranthir…Masz ten pergamin, w którym był opis rytuału otwarcia Aard Gaeth?  
\- Oddałem z powrotem do biblioteki, bo już i tak musiałem zapłacić karę, a co?  
Raz….dwa….trzy…

 

Przepchnięcie szaf z dokumentacją dotyczącą Starszej Krwi nie było łatwe. Najpierw wyrzucenie całej innej dokumentacji do drugiej komnaty. Trudno – uczniowie ją poukładają od początku. W końcu od tego są żeby układać, czyścić i tak dalej. Potem zebranie wszystkich pism na temat Starszej Krwi z biblioteki Akademii i mojej pracowni. Ostatnio tyle ich wyciągałem z archiwów, że bibliotekarze i archiwiści nawet nie uznali za dziwne, że znów je zabieram. Pakowanie do szaf. Kompresja całości żeby się zmieściło przez drzwi. I do pokoju obok. Ma dobre drzwi to raz. Dwa, że nie ma tam nic, co mogłoby się zająć ogniem. Trzy - Caranthir dostawał mdłości nawet przy sekcji żaby więc woli się nie pchać do tego pokoju. Gdyby ktoś znów próbował zrobić zły użytek z materiałów, na przykład wyszukać szczegóły rytuału koniecznego do otwarcia wrót, to podkładam ogień i patrzę jak się pali. Jednak wiedza to powinien być przywilej nielicznych.  
Chociaż jestem pewien że niszczyciele książek odradzają się jako ludzie albo robaki, płoną żywcem w jeziorach smoły, zamarzają przez całą wieczność, czy kto w co tam wierzy. I tak spalę te księgi i wtedy będą musieli mnie słuchać choćby ze względu na brak innych opcji. Skoro już to przygotowałem to posłałem po Talanela żeby mu powiedzieć, że będzie miał zaszczyt brać udział w misji ratowania całego gatunku i …hmm…no….dokonać aktu buntu. Ale generalnie nie musi wiedzieć o tym drugim. Słyszę kroki ale to nie Talanel.  
Eredin jest wściekły – widać wyraźnie. Ge’els rzuca mi twarde spojrzenie – nigdy mnie nie lubił, a teraz dużo zyska, gdy ja stracę. Pewnie jakoś sobie sam wyjaśnił, że to co zrobił to wcale nie był donos tylko właściwie ostrzeżenie suwerena o spisku. No dobrze. Ryzyko się zrealizowało. Imlerith…nawet nie chcę patrzeć na tego degenerata, który wygolił głowę tylko po to żeby wszystkim pokazać, gdzie ma normy społeczne. Niby taki buntownik, ale oprócz wyglądu to nie wiadomo w sumie w czym się ten bunt objawia. Nithral. Zabrali go. Niedobrze. No tak – stoi ode mnie jakieś dwa i pół kroku. Nic dziwnego – potrzebuję trzech żeby się przed nim skutecznie bronić. Czyli Eredin ma dla mnie coś niemiłego. Trudno. Niech sobie pokrzyczy, może trochę mnie wyszarpie i się uspokoi.  
\- Avallac’h, drugi raz mnie usiłowałeś zdradzić. – mówi jakoś dziwnie spokojnie. Żadnych krzyków i inwektyw? Coś jest nie tak. Bardzo. - Nie wspominając, że ciężko obraziłeś mojego oficera. Nie będę się bawił w dyplomację. Nithral – z łaski swojej – jeśli czegoś spróbuje – skróć go o głowę. – Ale jak to o głowę!? To chyba żarty?! Ale Nithral o dziwo bierze to na poważnie i wyciąga broń. Ledwo zauważyłem ten ruch. – Masz jeszcze szansę przekonać mnie żebym cię zostawił przy życiu. Broń się.  
On NIE żartuje! Faktycznie cofnął mój nieoficjalny immunitet! Jak mógł! Jak śmiał!? Każe mnie zabić, a jak zwykle o moim planie nikomu nie powiedziałem. Lata prowadzenia wszystkich współpracowników na sznurku robią swoje. Bronić się, bo nie tylko moje życie przepadnie! Co chce usłyszeć Eredin? Tylko bez nerwów. Myśl o sobie jak o trupie. – mówię sobie – Już się najgorsze stało. Już nie żyjesz, a misja jest stracona. Teraz może być już tylko lepiej jeśli coś ugrasz.  
\- Jeśli zarżniecie jedyny egzemplarz…jedyną potomkinię rodu Lary realizując plan niedokształconego dzieciaka nie będzie już powrotu. – mówię spokojnie – Nie macie żadnych dowodów na to, że faktycznie przelanie jej krwi coś da! Eredin - jeśli mnie teraz nie posłuchasz i nie wyślesz kogoś do Zireael to będziesz ostatnim królem Tir na Lia!  
\- Miałeś się bronić, a nie rzucać oskarżenia. A dowody istnieją. Mocniejsze niż twoje domniemane badania.- czy on podaje w wątpliwość moją kompetencję?! Moją ekspertyzę?! Muszę mówić dalej – potem mu za to odpłacę.  
\- Bronię się! Jestem wam potrzebny do otwarcia odpowiedniego portalu! – chociaż to nie do końca prawda ale pewnie tego nie sprawdzą.  
\- Tylko jeśli przystaniemy na twoją obłąkaną opcję.  
\- Musicie! Jeśli zniszczycie jedyny egzemplarz to co będzie w razie niepowodzenia? Mój plan zakłada możliwość ponownego wykorzystania! – oczywiście. Jeśli przeżyje walkę z klątwą można będzie myśleć jak za jej pomocą otworzyć Aard Gaeth. - A w razie swojej śmierci w trakcie wykonywania zadania Zireael i tak uciszy klątwę Białego Zimna!  
\- Po pierwsze, Avallac’h, nie rozmawiamy o portalach, Białym Zimnie i Zireael tylko o tym czemu mam cię oszczędzić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że straciłeś resztki wiarygodności.  
Jak to czemu ma mnie oszczędzić? Bo… No cóż. Moja wiedza jest częściowo przekazana, badania udokumentowane bo jestem przecież wybitnym naukowcem, a nie jakimś niedbalcem, ścieżka biologiczna – przedłużona, a synowie odziedziczyli zdolności, im bardziej martwy jestem tym bardziej bezpieczne są tajemnice Eredina. Nie ma powodu mnie oszczędzić. Robi mi się zimno. Jeśli powiem, że spalę im wszystkie materiały dotyczące Starszej Krwi to niechybnie Nithral stanie się mordercą. Jeśli ujawnię kulisy śmierci Auberona – to będzie ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię i jeszcze zburzę status quo. Ale Eredin ze mną rozmawia. Więc jest powód, którego nie widzę.  
\- Kto by cię denerwował gdyby mnie zabrakło – próbuję brzmieć jak za czasów kiedy byliśmy dużo młodsi i mniej ekspansywni - Zanudzisz się beze mnie na śmierć zanim przyjdzie Białe Zimno.  
Błąd. Eredin patrzy na mnie lodowatym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie Avallac’h. Ten numer ci nie wyjdzie. Stracisz głowę. – Wdech. Wydech. Spokojnie. Chyba nie zachowuję się nerwowo żeby narobić sobie na koniec wstyd. Ależ katastrofa. Porażka na całej linii. Może ten numer z krwią jednak im się uda…  
\- Nie martw się, mam pewną rękę – to chyba Nithral bo od adrenaliny mam mgłę przed oczyma. Wziąć się w garść. Co Eredin chce usłyszeć? Może mam się pokajać…  
\- Proszę cię! Nie rób tego, a daję słowo, że nigdy już nie będę działał przeciwko tobie. – próba nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła. Bingo. Zastanawia się. I dobrze. Gdy obejrzałem się na Nithrala widziałem że mu się nie podobała ta sytuacja. Jak większość z nas nigdy nikogo nie zabił. To znaczy żadnej osoby - elfa. Niższe ludy na Spirali się oczywiście nie liczą. Ale zrobiłby wszystko co mu każe Eredin.  
\- Złamałeś dane słowo już dwukrotnie, straciłeś wiarygodność. Daruję ci życie ale nie uwierzę ci ponownie. Konfiskata mienia. Tracisz tytuł Aen Saevherne. Tym samym tracisz prawo zajmowania się jakimikolwiek projektami państwowymi. Tracisz dostęp do dokumentów i źródeł wywiadu. Zostaniesz w pałacu do odwołania żebyś nie miał szans działać na szkodę ogółu. To rozkaz. Spróbuj wyjść choćby na próg pałacu, a nie ręczę za siebie. Może część swoich przywilejów z czasem odzyskasz jeśli będziesz przydatny.  
Ten tuman nie miał żadnego prawa odbierać mi….no cóż – prawa do robienie co mi się żywnie podoba. Mojej wypracowanej pozycji! Mojej swobody do wycięcia mu takiego numeru jaki bym chciał! Jak on śmiał uważać, że wie lepiej niż ja!  
\- Będziesz miał na sumieniu całą rasę Aen Elle! – mówię mu, bo chyba nie rozumiał - Wszyscy zapłacimy za twój błąd! Tylko z powodu twojej dumy! Idź po prostu i poproś tą d’hoine albo ja to zrobię! To są miliony ścieżek genetycznych Eredin! Poproś ją, a zarżnij ją potem jeśli ci to dogadza.  
\- Zamknij się. Żaden Aen Elle nie będzie błagał d’hoine o życie. Ty też nie.  
To było definitywne. Ostateczna decyzja. Tak to widział, w ten szalony sposób. Szybkie podsumowanie. Z pałacu będzie mi trudniej uciec. Księgi trzeba spalić. Nie zdążę w misję wrobić Talanela – sam spróbuję przekonać Zireael chociaż to nieoptymalne. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie ona jest. Ale pracuje nad tym sztab specjalistów Eredina więc podzielimy się informacją. Nithral jest honorowy. Skoro Eredin mu nie kazał to nie wyjmie broni na nieuzbrojonego. Nie ucieknę mu pewnie ale da mi to czas na zaklęcie. Ge’els się nie włączy bo walczy niewiele lepiej niż ja. Imlerith ma długi czas reakcji. Zostaje Eredin. Nie wiem już co on zrobi.  
Rzucam się do drzwi i otwieram je magią i wszystko idzie nie tak jak miało pójść. Nithral nie reaguje, zdumiony, że próbuję uciekać. Za to Eredin jest szybszy niż sądziłem. Dostaję w skroń tak, że mimo podstawowych barier, które natychmiast stawiam widzę wszystkie gwiazdy Spirali. Ależ boli – jakbym się zderzył z workiem cegieł. Z zamroczenia budzi mnie łupnięcie plecami w ścianę. Zanim się w pełni orientuję po ciosie Nithral chyba rozumie, że naprawdę robię to co robie i ciska mną do tyłu. Ciężko mi powiedzieć, co się stało ale następną rzeczą, którą zobaczyłem była twarz Eredina i jego pięść gotowa do uderzenia. Przygotowuję się na przyjęcie ciosu ale on się z jakiegoś powodu waha. Może tkwi jeszcze po prostu w miękkich objęciach naszych zasad społecznych. Nie wiem. Tyle wystarczy. Zaklęcie, którego używam ma cztery warstwy - pierwsza paraliżuje mu nerwy, druga zmienia zwrot grawitacji, trzecia powinna odebrać mu na długi czas zmysły, czwarta…. Efekt jest irytująco niepełny. Eredin puszcza mnie gwałtownie, oczy uciekają mu w głąb czaszki, spada na sufit ale zamiast tam zostać leci ciężko na podłogę, Przez chwilę nie wie, co się dzieje ale nie mam czasu się zastanawiać. Imlerith z Nithralem biegną na mnie ale tylko jeden ma miecz w garści. Nithral próbuje już chyba tylko pro forma, bo przecież wie, że jest za daleko. Uprzejmie posyłam go na podłogę czarem usypiającym. Imlerith to kloc więc podkręcam jeszcze grawitację, tak żeby nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Jeśli przeciążenie pogruchocze mu kości – tym gorzej. Potem wskakuję za drzwi. Po drodze jeszcze dokładam czar paraliżujący Nithralowi, bo ciężko by go obraziło, że traktuję go ulgowo.  
Spędzam minutę przy drzwiach, tam gdzie mnie nie widzą żeby się opanować. Sytuacja kijowa ale stabilna. Trzeba było bardziej się przykładać do ćwiczeń fizycznych. Czaszka chyba cała - jak mawiał mój mistrz – skoro stoisz na nogach, uśmiechasz się na obie strony i możesz rzucić na siebie czar skanujący to nie potrzebujesz czaru skanującego. Teraz priorytety. Dokumentacja pięknie płonie ale jeszcze chwilę czekam żeby na pewno wszystko się zajęło. Małostkowość mi nie przystoi więc pukam małpkom w szybkę. Eredin staje przy oknie i wpatruje się we mnie z zimną wściekłością. Rozumiem, że jeśli następnym razem dojdzie między nami do konfrontacji żadne skrupuły mu nie przeszkodzą. A dojdzie. Wiem dokładnie, bo czwarta warstwa zaklęcia, które rzuciłem działa w sposób prosty, podstawowy i bardzo niesubtelny. Wysyła sygnał. Na razie Eredin jeszcze nie wie, że coś takiego na nim wisi. Nikt się nie dowie, bo zaklęcie jest nieaktywne, a wcześniej było zamaskowane trzema innymi, potężnymi, rzucającymi się w oczy warstwami. Niech państwowi nawigatorzy pracują i zdradzą Eredinowi lokalizację Zireael. On zdradzi ją mnie, gdy teleportacja na Spiralę aktywuje zaklęcie.  
Jeszcze mała chwila i informacja wypisana na szybie. Na wypadek, gdyby żadnemu z nas się nie powiodło. Dopisuję jeszcze mały żarcik. Tak, by Eredinowi przypomnieć dawne czasy. Niech zrobi z siebie idiotę. Uciekają aż się kurzy. Otwieram teleport – to zajmuje może minutę ale dym jest gryzący. Moi uczniowie będą mieli masę pracy. A i tak to nie będzie największy ich problem znając życie. Ale cóż – jeśli nie będą w stanie się uchować to nie są warci żeby się nimi zajmować. Teraz tylko czekać i myśleć jak przekonać Zireael. Cel jest jeden. Wysłać ją do walki. O tym jak odzyskać pozycję i sprawić żeby Eredin i reszta nie zrobili ze mnie karmy dla ogarów Gonu pomyślę później. To jest poza horyzontem zdarzeń.


End file.
